The various embodiments and aspects described herein are directed to a method and apparatus for deburring a surface.
In machining a metallic component, the component may have a series of machine marks such as swirls and ridges. To eliminate these machine marks, the marks are typically sanded by hand or with a rotary grinder. However, these methods are slow and sometimes ineffective due to the contour of the machined surface.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for deburring a metallic surface.